


Everlasting Possession (Updated and Edited)

by Miazuki_Elementia2388



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This For Me, I Wrote This While Listening to Ed Sheeran's Music, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Problems, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazuki_Elementia2388/pseuds/Miazuki_Elementia2388
Summary: Hey, Hi, Hello! This is my updated and edited version of Everlasting Possession. If you haven't read the first one umm, please don't it's an embarrassment.But you can read this one ^^ (If you wish)Ladies and Gentlemen this is Everlasting Possession a.k.a My OC and a cannibalistic Radio Demon fuzzy bumping because I have no chill. :D
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Everlasting Possession (Updated and Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello! This is my updated and edited version of Everlasting Possession. If you haven't read the first one umm, please don't it's an embarrassment. 
> 
> But you can read this one ^^ (If you wish)
> 
> Leave me some comments and feedback on what I did right, what I did wrong, what people think I should work on and uhh yeah. Dats it. :3

_ "How did this even happen _ ?" Maria thought as a sharp thrust made her back bow off the bed with a silent curse. One minute she was arguing with the Radio Demon for being an absolute fucking  _ prick _ , next minute, she was pinned on her bed receiving probably some of the best sex she'd ever get..

Alastor's pounding was relentless and Maria was starting to slip up with keeping herself rebellious. The first two rounds were easy. The typical 'kiss and make up', soft, cuddly vanilla intercourse was barely even a challenge for her. If anything she savored it. The way he touched her sent shivers down her spine. His lips were slightly chapped but that didn't stop them from being warm and soft, gentle praises with hushed moans made the moment so much more euphoric. 

_ Passionate. _

Round three got a bit more intense, containing light scratches, a few hickeys, and bite mark here n' there. Over all maintaining the softness and unspoken love that remained within the confides of their minds, just waiting to spill over like a broken dam. 

Now to round four was surprising to say the least.It was like Alastor had snapped, because before Maria had time to recover from her last high, she found herself with her arms pinned above her head and receiving sharp bites accompanied by claw scratches.

Now, what she was going through right now, was where she thought she wasn't gonna make it. The pace had increased and the room became hotter, levels of intimacy rose along with the natural static that Alastor emitted. Maria's body was able to withstand the Radio Demon's change the first time but she was losing it now, her hips were up in the air and she let out a few hisses as Alastor's claws began to make small indents from where he was gripping her (extremely tiny) waist too tight. 

Everything from her neck down to her thighs were marked up with bruises, bite marks, and all that fell in between. The deer man's pelvis rolled expertly over her sweet spot, causing her to purr in delight despite her nearing overstimulation. Alastor's ears perked up as he heard the rumbling in her chest, smirking to himself in pride, he leaned down by her neck and whispered in her ear.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself darling." He said in a sensual voice. Maria ceased her purring immediately and turned away from him. 

"M'not...It's a  _ ahh _ ..Normal bodily reaction.." She whimpered. "It has nothing to do with you.." Alastor paused and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

Pulling out and lowering her hips to the bed, Alastor laced his fingers with hers and started peppering small kisses over a small exposure of her neck that he missed. Glancing at him out of her peripheral vision, she began to panic a bit. Just what he was scheming this time? 

"What are you doing?!" The doe was cut off by her own shriek as a sharp thrust slammed into her abused cavern. Her fingers flexed and tighted underneath Al's larger ones, in a attempt to scramble for purchase. 

"Such a silly little girl you are," He said. "This  _ is _ a punishment for you after all. It isn't very effective if you're enjoying the whole thing, don't you agree?"

Kissing her cheek and giving another brutal thrust that had Maria's eyes crossing for a second, the Radio Demon purred at her newly found submissive state and smirked. " _ Let's up the stakes, shall we? _ "

All she could do was whimper as one of Alastor's games started. "Here are the rules. I'm going to ask you some simple questions and you answer them truthfully, if I catch you lying, I'll be sure you regret it." A simple shift of his hips punctuated his sentence, he could feel the soft fur of Maria's tail tickle his stomach as it wagged back and forth in her reluctant admittance to bliss. 

  
  


Alastor rested his upper body on her smaller one and started slowly rocking his hips against hers, enough so that he was still moving but not too harsh or soft. Maria took this chance to catch her breath, her body relaxed at the slow pace while she tried not to think too hard on the parts of her that ached and stung from Radio Demon's that couldn't let her walk away without drawing blood in  _ some _ sort of form.

The reality of the situation though, was that she was in a tight spot. On one hand, she was going to be forced to give up secrets she swore to take to the grave. One the other, she couldn't lie about any of it, lest she wanted to face Alastor's wrath. (Considering how she was feeling now, she was sure she didn't want  _ that _ ) 

She was caught in the hands of the devil and what's worse she was completely at his mercy, a spot Maria promised never to get into yet here she was. 

She cursed to herself at the fact that he  _ knew _ her, that he knew what strings to pull and how to pull them. She  _ hated _ how vulnerable she was in his presence right now, it went against the entire facade she used when he was around and with it gone, she was broken down to who lied underneath the mask, the pieces of herself that she tried to hide away from him.

To protect herself.

Maria cursed herself for lusting over this man, for absolutely  _ craving _ his touch, for falling into her darkest desires and allowing him to take her in away she thought she had forbade. Yet here she was; nothing but putty underneath his hands, his touch, and sickeningly enough,  _ savoring all of it.  _

It had nothing to do with the fact that he was inside of her, oh no, it was the  _ little _ things that slowly drove her insane. The way his hands, large and callused cradled her smaller body with delicacy, he handled her like she was a glass doll, fragile and easily broken. His half-lidded gaze upon her exposed form made Maria's body brake out in pleasurable chills. 

In short, she was  **screwed** .

Alastor's questions began pretty simple. Stuff like,  _ 'Were you the one who kept messing up my room when you first discovered your powers?',  _ or  _ 'Did you pull my tail that one time?,  _ and  _ 'You stole my jambalaya yesterday didn't you?'.  _ Luckily for Maria, those were easy 'yes' questions, and this kept up for a few minutes. But then Alastor's questions became harder to say yes to. The icing on the cake was when he asked her,  _ "Did you sleep with Sebastian in a replacement for me?" _

Similar to her boss, Maria could be very prideful but she could also get as equally as embarrassed, if one wanted her to admit to something flustering, they'd have to wrangle her for the truth (assuming they could see through her lies). So when Alastor asked her that, she had to think of something good on the fly. The answer was 'yes' but, everytime she thought about that night, she'd feel ashamed and guilty for playing Sebastian like she did. Even after she found out he was a no good, dirty, two-timing sleazeball, that tried to fork her over to the vile hands of the moth pimp Valentino.

Sebastian was good to her before all that though. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't something special between the two of them at some point in time, that night was just. Different. She had just needed to feel  _ something _ that could at least sedate the warmth in her core. Her lust for her boss had reached its peak, she was so full of  _ need _ that night. 

The  _ need _ to get out of her emotions, the  _ need _ to find an anchor in her desperation, confusion, and desire. Guilt clawed at her stomach for using another person in such a selfish way, thinking back on that always made Maria feel like a common whore that needed a quick buck. Only her bucks were in the form of emotional stability and false fulfillment to what she  _ really  _ wanted. 

Maria couldn't let him know that though, not now, she wasn't ready damnit! Quickly putting on her best 'are you serious face' she spoke, fegining disbelief in her voice. 

"J-Just because we're doing this doesn't mean you should flatter yourself and frankly I d-don't see how that's any of your business. Why would I do something like that?" She cursed at the shuddering in her voice as his length messaged her walls almost expertly, it also made it harder to keep her face from twisting into one of pleasure.

Releasing one of Maria's hands, he gently grabbed her chin and faced her to him, stroking his thumb over her cheek he whispered. " _ Now, now darling, don't forget what I said. If you lie to me, you may regret it…"  _

'Even his whispers sound deadly..' She thought. Being very well aware that this was his way of giving her one last chance to come clean, but she refused. Her pride stood strongly in the way, finding it better to suffer a brutal beat down then admit her feelings and fall victim to what she was fighting against.

  
  


"I'm not lying.." She said, feigning the best innocent voice she could muster up. The Radio Demon sighed, suddenly a rough pull at Maria's hair had her wincing, and a sharp thrust to her sore walls made her cry out.

Alastor had bitten her again, but this time it was around her sigle, he gave the new wound a few licks to soothe it before going back to her ear.  _ "Such a shame, you humans always insist on doing things the hard way. I cannot say I didn't warn you though, your stubbornness is something to marvel. "  _

'..Fuck!..' Maria thought. A hard thrust on to her sweet spot nearly made the doe scream and her body shutter. Not giving her time to recover, Alastor set a steady rhythm of harsh thrusts into her aching body.

Reveling in the fact that she was in such a state, that  **he** was the one that brought her there. He could feel her fingers flex under his, her ears and tail wagging or twitching in agonizing pleasure, her walls fluttered around him in her struggle to keep up with the force of his tempo. 

The room was filled with lewd talking as Alastor tried to get the mage to confess within the stickiness of humid intimacy. Thick static was almost suffocating, various smells were in the air, including the smell of the doe's juices mixing and spilling with the Radio Demon's. Blackberries, coffee, with a faint metallic scent of blood never smelled so good..

Maria tried to silence herself with a pillow as she could feel another wave of buzzing warmth overcome her small body, but Alastor was having none of it. Grabbing hold of her hair again, he tugged her head back sharply. " _ Just admit it my dear. Tell the truth and I promise, I'll slow down for you."  _ Maria shook her head 'no' in defiance.  _ "Then scream for me, remind all of Hell who you belong to."  _ He said with a sharp growl. 

The mage was stubborn to a fault, and refused to let him humiliate her despite the fact it was just them. Maria knew that Alastor was aware of her lying and he knew that she'd rather blackout on him before giving him an answer. But even the most prideful spirit can be broken with time and Alastor planned on doing just that.

She mistook his goal though, he wasn't doing this in a means to humiliate her but for something more.

  
  


Black nails dug themselves into the mattress, piercing through the sheets and straight into the stuffing, as Alastor's brutal pace increased. Maria whined, moaned, and whimpered out his name pathetically as her orgasm ripped through her body almost painfully. 

Her heterochromic eyes rolled into the back of her skull with tears of pure pleasure threatening to spill, she was whimpering in bliss as she tried to come back down to reality. Alastor groaned at Maria's sudden tightness and began to slow down again. He wasn't ready just yet, he still needed a few things from her and would hold out until then. Since was a demon, he could go on for the next week if he wanted to, but he didn't have that kind of time considering who he was dealing with.

A stubborn one she was.

Quickly flipping her body over rather harshly, he could finally see all of Maria's face in the form of an image he'd treasure forever. Maria's eyes were locked with Alastor's as small tears of pleasure ran down her blushing cheeks, her eyebrows were furrowed upwards as he could hear the purring within her heavy panting, her body shined in the thin layer of sweat that clung to her body and her face was slowly relaxing as she fell from her high, his markings making her look even more delicious then she already did. 

In short, she was the empitamy of beauty in his eyes. 

The desperate expression on her face, so powerless and so completely at his mercy, made Alastor smile evilly in sheer pride, but the best thing about it was,  **he** made her like this. Not Sebastian, not some other demon, but him and  **only** him.

Alastor's mind began to race as he thought about that  _ low-life _ of a man. He remembered the night when Sebastian took his beloved doe away from him, he'd never forget how the low muffled sounds of ecstasy spoke from the walls. He remembered being shocked at first, then a sharp pain in his chest, before pure anger completely over took him. That night he had the gall to break down the door and rip Sebastian to nothing but a pile of demonic mush right then and there, instead he took a little  _ walk _ around town to calm himself, trying to forget what it was that completely pissed him off.

He could feel his feral instincts kick in as his anger and possessive nature began to surface, but he wouldn't act on them just yet. 

It was too soon. 

He then recalled the incident last month and smirked, Alastor finally got his revenge on making that bastard pay, leaving Sebastian no more and even though Maria didn't listen to him, his warnings about Sebastian and what he was there to do, Alastor couldn't bring himself to stay mad at her. She was his darling little assistant after all, how could they have a healthy boss-employee relationship if tension were always high between them?

Alastor leaned down, cupping Maria's face gently and stroking her cheek carefully, he kissed away her tears and watched as her body trembled lightly from even the smallest of movements. With her sensitivity being through the roof at the moment, it made even the smallest shift their bodies made her squirm. 

"No more.." She whimpered with closed eyes. "No more.." 

Alastor's smirk widened, he couldn't help but to find some sick pleasure in how pathetic she sounded. That didn't matter though because now he had her right where he wanted her. 

Gripping her chin gently and turning her face to look at him, one clawed thumb rested on her lips as Maria opened her lids sluggishly revealing the exhaustion in her eyes. Alastor scooted up so that he hovered over her and nuzzled his forehead against her own in a decision to offer her comfort. 

"Of course my little doe, no more," He whispered lovingly. A sigh in relief. "Right after I get more out of you." A groan followed by a whine tumbled from her lips as Maria tried to scoot away, only to be gripped by her thighs and yanked back down onto the very long and very thick appendage that belonged to the Radio Demon. 

The sudden force made her clench her teeth and twist her pace in pain from her sore body. "Alastor I'm tired, I can't take anymore right now.." She said in a frustrated whine. "Then tell the truth, if you do we can end this right here and now. If not, I'll just boldly assume your being dramatic as always and our little game can keep going." The deer demon's narrow hips began to rut into Maria's small body and she began to wither around with the feeling of overstimulation taking hold of her again.

Grabbing his wrist from the hand he had on her lips, her smaller hands began to squeeze it in a feeble attempt to get him to stop, or at least _slow_ _down_. She hated the part of her that was enjoying this absolute torcher she couldn't deny or fight it. A few sharp thrusts to the small bundle of nerves nestled deep inside her tiny body is what finally snapped the strings of her pride. 

" _ Ahnn- _ Okay! Okay! I-I'll tell the truth just please slow down!" She cried out pathetically. Alastor's attention was caught and he began to ease up on her. "Oh? Will you really? _ ~"  _ Another spot on stroke had her scrambling for purchase. "Yes! I-I promise!" 

  
  


She closed her eyes and turned her head to where her hair could cover up one side of her face.  _ 'I fuckin hate this!!'  _ She thought with a scowl. The blush on her cheeks and on the tip of her ears was something awful but she'd have to suck it up right now if she ever wanted to walk again. "I slept with Sebastian in replacement for you..There I said it." Maria growled bitterly not making eye contact with him, if she did she'd probably slap him. 

Alastor couldn't fight the cheshire grin on his face as she spoke. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! He finally got her to confess, but it wasn't enough, oh no. He needed more, he wanted more, and he intended to get it. 

A soft rocking of narrow hips made Maria snap her attention back to the red and black haired demon. "What are you doing? I answered your question!" She practically sobbed out. Alastor hummed. 

"Yes, you did and I am very proud of you for it. But there's still something I need you to say. Like why did you allow that  _ disgusting _ bastard to touch you?" Now was his time to get her true thoughts to come out, she fought a good fight but alas, the victory was his. 

Gray skinned hips snapped up, and into scar littered thighs as Alastor started pounding into the smaller demon with an aggressive fever. Alastor gave her just a little more than what she could handle as Maria's stubbornness began to crack and crumble in his hands. 

"I did it because I knew you would never love me back! And if you did it'd probably be a trick for you try and break me down!" 

"So,he was the better choice?" Alastor sneered. 

"At least he was honest! I couldn't trust you! I didn't want to but you made me feel like I had no choice!" 

The force from Alastor's thrusts somehow increased as his antlers cracked and snapped with the growth rate they were reaching. His hand subconsciously tightened over Maria's neck as she whimpered, the pitch of her voice rising and falling with every thrust that met at the back of her body.

" _ So that made it okay for you to let him take my place?!"  _ He shouted with rage and distortion clear in his voice. 

Maria's back bowed of the bed as tears of sweet pain and bitter pleasures ran down her face non-stop. She was being pushed to her limit with the tip of Alastor's dick kissing against the barriers of her womb. 

" There wasn't a place for him to take! You're the one who stalled around and didn't step in when I needed you. Why do you even care?! " She asked.

  
  


" **_I care because you are mine!_ ** " He yelled in frustration.  **_"No other demon in Hell is supposed you have your attention but me! Your smile, your laughter, your affections, even your lust shouldn't be targeted towards anyone else but me!"_ ** Alastor was seething. Why couldn't she get this simple process through her head?!

Her normal emotions over clouded her lust for a moment as she looked at him square on. "You told me yourself that I am no value to you. I'm just a tool for you to use one minute and throw away the next! I wasn't going to put myself through a position that I'd just get hurt or killed in! I wasn't worth it to you, so I had to make the decision that you were no longer worth it to me!" 

The tears of mixed emotions were now tears of heartache and pain. Maria lightly sobbed as she came to terms of what she said, what she'd been holding back, she had been fighting for so long and ran so far away from, only for her fears to catch up with her and for reality to stand in front of her like a brick wall that would not be destroyed. 

Alastor stopped abruptly as he processed her words. No longer worth it? Is that what he was to her now? Is this really how he made her feel after all they've been through, this was what he had become to her?

Alastor let go of Maria's chin and leaned down so his body was flushed with hers. He felt his chest tighten a bit and he frowned at her small hiccups and sobs. Her face was turned away from him, obviously ashamed of her tears and vulnerable state. He knew her well enough to know that she was probably scolding herself for being so emotional.

  
  


Kissing her close eyelids and then her lips, Alastor cupped one side of Maria's face with all the care in the world as tried to draw her back to him.

"Maria, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me..Please darling?" 

It took a moment until Maria reluctantly opened her blue and burgundy colored orbs, staring at him with a hint of fear and a flood of words that were still left unspoken. 

"Is this how you've been seeing me lately? Uncaring and worthless?" He chuckled darkly and looked to the side. 

"..I'm sorry..I couldn't help it." She muttered with a sigh. "After our fight that day, about what happened with Vox and Val. I realised that you were disgusted with me and I was kidding myself in thinking otherwise..How much of a fool I was to think that you actually needed me or that you cared about me. That hurt Alastor, honestly it did. You have more power over me that I'm willing to admit and that was a prime example of it." 

Maria's expression changed from sad to determined as she gave Alastor the strongest look she could. She wanted him to see the fire burning bright in her eyes, she wanted him to see how even though he broke her down all the way to her core, she got her ass right back up and kept it moving. 

"I couldn't let that hold me down, I couldn't let your words screw me over forever. It may seem stupid to you but not in the way I saw it, if that was honestly how you thought of me, there was nothing that I could do except move on in this after life." Placing a hand over the one cupping her cheek, she gave a small kiss into his palm and looked him in the eyes deeply and passionately. 

"You are worth it, you'll always be worth it to me, no matter what. But I cannot allow you to rule me, for any reason. I..I can't let you be the end of me. Falling in love with the devil would naturally put anyone in danger, my feelings for you have been killing me slowly everyday, but I refuse to die. At your hands or at anyone else's. Sebastian is no longer an obstacle for you or me, so I can say this without feeling guilty."

Maria laced her fingers between his and held them tightly. The swirl of emotions she was in were insane, the feeling of his larger hand and even the gentle pricking of his claws kept kept her grounded enough so that she could finish.

"Right here, right now, tell me that you are all or nothing for me..If it is nothing then this will be the last time we ever do something like this and we will  **_never_ ** look back, if it is all then, I guess I won't have to fight you anymore."

Alastor looked at Maria wide eyed as she spoke, she had placed all her cards on the table, now it was his move. Only this was the move that could end the game between them forever. Alastor grinned, before laughing a bit. In a strange way, he could see how he had gotten here with her. 

"My little black rose" He said. "You've grown and blossomed into something I never expected." A clawed thumb rubbed her cheek and a content silence filled the air.

"I apologize, for making you feel like this. For being unfair and putting you in such a position. I can't be surprised that you thought me worthless for a while, the deal between us states that I am yours, just as much as you are mine.." 

Maria giggled softly at the memory. Mostly finding amusement on how she tricked the famous Radio Demon into being her own slave for a while. 

"But you have to understand, we are both at fault in this predicament. Me for not being clear with my intentions and my temper, you for being a hard head and for running away from the problems that plagued you. That night, when you and Sebastian decided to  _ fornicate _ on hotel grounds, I recall being absolutely enraged. But I did not understand why, it seems I didn't  **want** to understand either. I think it's time we clarify what we mean, exactly what we mean. " 

Maria her tears did not stop, nor did the tremble in her lip as she listened to his voice, his  _ real _ voice. One that didn't have the typical static interference or radio filter she was used to, no, this was purely Alastor, not the smiling serial killer, not the powerful overload, not even the Radio Demon, it was just Alastor, as raw as he would allow himself to be right now. 

"I believe myself to be in love with you, darling." He said finally with a sigh. "I know you already belong to me but, please," Alastor's ruby red eyes looked into Maria's mixed ones and he smiled, a genuine smile. "Say you'll me mine and mine alone. I would bring Hell to its knees if it pleased you, bring you the heads of your enemies on a silver platter, and if anyone dares to disrespect you," He chuckled darkly. "They'll wish they devoted themselves to the Holy Lands and never crossed paths with me. "

  
  


He didn't have to ask her twice, because Maria crashed her lips on his with all the built up emotions she had been harboring for months now. Black nails gently pressed onto the darker, shorter undercut of his hair, tears of pure  _ relief _ ran down Maria's face as she thanked the god who was out there for giving her this one good thing. 

She pulled away for a second to smile at him and rest her forehead against his. "Y'know I don't need all that..I can handle myself just fine and materialistic things fail to bring me satisfaction." 

Alastor hummed and brushed their noses together. "Then what would prefer me to give to you, dear?" 

"Nothing. I've got all I ever wanted asking me questions about what I want right now." She giggled and received one back.

The deer demon kissed her again with passion and a hint of possessive nature if one squinted enough, his hips began to rock into the doe once more. Throughout the heartfelt moment, the Radio Demon tried to ignore the aching and throbbing need between his own thighs. After all there was a time and a place for everything. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alastor grimaced as he tried to keep himself under control for just a few more seconds. "Don't suppose you can hold out for another round, dear?" He asked with a waver in his voice. In all honesty, Maria highly doubted she could handle him, but she agreed to his needs anyway. 

If she died, she'd die happy and thoroughly satisfied

"I can try," She said, sighing softly from the friction between her legs. "Just don't panic if I blackout on you." She joked, Alastor chuckled back and got comfortable in the crook of her neck. 

"Deal. You may want to hold on to me my rose, I believe your mattress can't take anymore of your assaults." Heeding his lecture, Maria wrapped her arms around his thin neck and pecked him on the cheek as a green light for him to begin. 

Alastor gave a few more experimental thrusts, giving her a chance to adjust to his size again before he allowed the feral instincts to overtake him. And overtake him they did. He let out a predatorial growl and began to pound into Maria with reckless abandon. Her sweet spot was already beyond abuse and her over sensitivity made it worse, but that didn't stop it from feeling so  _ good _ . 

The half-doe, half-human hybrid took all of it like a champ. A whining, crying, groaning, moaning champ but, a champ nonetheless. Maria's hands were balled up so tight around Alastor's neck until her knuckles turned white, she honestly didn't want to scratch him but a slight angle change in his hips had that idea two shits to the wind as her nails pierced his skin. 

Alastor's jagged teeth clenched tightly in the buzzing warmth that Maria's cavern was wrapping him up so  _ tightly _ in. His ears twitched as he heard her moaning his name in what seemed like a song, for him and him alone.

Her voice was so beautiful and for a second, he swore she was an angel sent down from Heaven just for him. She must have thought she was too loud because he suddenly couldn't hear her anymore, Alastor looked upon her and saw her free hand covering her mouth in an attempt to be quiet. It was quite unladylike, how loud she was being, not to mention utterly  _ embarrassing _ . She had managed to keep it together before--but now that she was directly in his eyesight, she couldn't bring herself to make such noises or for her face to twist into an expression of bliss and apparently Alastor didn't like this one bit. 

In a flash her hands were pinned to the sides of her head by her wrists, the Radio Demon dove down to still a kiss, greedily swallowing up those precious songs of ecstasy.

Maria's walls were tender, her senses were dialed up to eleven, allowing her to feel  _ litteraly _ every groove, every bulging vein, and the faint heartbeat in a dire plea for release. The pressure growing in her gut was all too much, it was all  _ so _ much. 

" _ Alastor please!"  _ She begged loudly, trying to keep her mind from slipping and never returning. " _ I know darling, I know. Just a little more, hold on just a little more. You're doing so well, my little rose."  _ He praised her softly in response with a slight trail of drool falling from his lips as he pampered the side of her face and neck in rough kisses. 

Maria could feel the all too familiar warmth in her core growing, as the tip of Alastor practically made out with the borderline of her womb. His claws dug themselves into her hips harshly as the knot in her stomach began to unravel. Her small body convulsed violently under Alastor's thin one, her eyes had tears falling from them as she swam in a sea of pure, unfiltered pleasure. It washed over her in large unforgiving waves, drowning her, suffocating her, turning her vision a hot white. She drooled, she cursed, she moaned out Alastor's name like it was akin to a sob as she swore she saw her own soul leaving her body.

That was all the push Alastor needed from her to get his last strings to snap. Stuffing his face into the crook of her neck and letting out fluctuations of high and low static, Alastor let out a moan of pure male pleasure. His hips shuddered and his rhythm grew sloppy, he settled himself into her lower body, as his seed spilled into the deepest parts of her. Alastor's hips began to roll flushed against her own and he let out small babbles of praise, groans, and murmured her sweet little name like it was a mantra

All the jealousy, all the rage, every ounce of negative emotions they had were released and spilling over onto the mattress they laid upon.

  
  


After Maria came down from her high and Alastor tuned himself back in, the Radio Demon used his last remaining energy to pulling the covers over themselves and snuggled into one another, Al's thinner body wrapped around Maria's smaller one and he kissed her forehead, receiving a chin kiss in return. 

"If I can't walk tomorrow or for the next week, your going to be carrying me around for the next week." Maria mumbled into his neck.

"Mhm." Alastor hummed, exhaustion taking over his person as he responded in a half-sleep state. " A'course ma darlin'...Promise I'll carry you 'round to--whereber you need me too…"

The doe giggled before falling asleep in his arms, enjoying the soft sounds of his snores and the faint breathing from his chest.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Your still here? Um, Thank you then ^^ 
> 
> I hope I didn't waste anyone's time, I hope you all liked this story and will give me constructive critisum because, God don't I need it....
> 
> But yeah, everyone stay healthy, stay safe, drink water, and thanks again for reading this sad excuse of a smut prompt.


End file.
